Kie Joukai
Theme Song: So Far Away by Crossfade History Kie Joukai was born in the village of Kirigakure, which was at the time a hostile and brutal environment. At that time, Kirigakure's government had a corrupt line of officials and leaders who sought to expand their own power. Highly elite ninja became the thought police under the wing of many of these officials. Together, they were a merciless oppression on their people, using daily beatings, and even sometimes brutal public torture and executions, in order to rule the village by death and terror. It became so common that even the villagers thought of it as normal to have their homes ransacked. Kie himself had a hard and seemingly traumatizing life. His parents were very poor, barely paying their own taxes to the government, and having to live through life by stealing food and other supplies from local stores. At the age of five, they taught him how to successfully sneak in and take whatever was needed without getting caught by store owners. They narrowly escaped confrontation several times, by both the clerks and shinobi alike, even sustaining brutal attacks as punishment. At the age of eight, his father, feeling it necessary to have protection in case of a raid, decided to train Kie in the art of swordsmanship. He himself was a former Kiri captain, but had been discharged when he was falsely accused of killing another Kiri-nin. Thanks to step-by-step training, Kie was able to pick up on these skills quickly, and his swordsmanship skills became at adequate skill. For his success, he was given his own straight-bladed katana, which he dubbed "Mikomi". Finally, Kiri shinobi decided to select Kie's house as their new target. They attacked with swiftness and ruthlessness, storming inside. The parents, desperate to protect their son, grabbed makeshift weapons and attempted to fend them off, but they were outnumbered and outgunned. Kie could only hide and watch on as his parents were slaughtered in front of his very eyes. Then, his house was stripped bare of possessions and valuables, before the nin finally left. He had only been nine years old. After respectfully burying his parents, Kie went into a state of temporary depression and obsession. In public, he often kept his sword out, checking to see if any more ninja would attack him next. He often cried himself to sleep at night thinking of his parents, and was more irritable and antisocial, until finally when he was 14, when a decision was made to change his life forever. One day in the afternoon, Kie planned his own attack against the Kirigakure Black Ops building. With only his sword (and even some cases his bare hands), he slaughtered thirty eight Kirikagure ninja, including the Black Ops official himself. However, when his body was found, it had been hung on the wall, with multiple swords pinning him to the wall in a cross-like shape. Kie himself had escaped shortly after reinforcements had arrived, satisfied with his own personal victory over what he would call his mortal enemies. Personality After his final days at Kirikagure, Kie's personality changed from that of a troubled and upset individual, to a more calmer and even more humane one. He is often calm, humorous, and sarcastic. But he is also hot-tempered and stubborn, and can be annoyed and angered quite easily. When against enemies that he has believed attacked him in an unjustly way, he displays loathing, and even a certain extent of sadism at the sight of an enemy beaten at his hands. He holds a deep but mostly discreet hatred of shinobi due to the conflicts he had with the Kirikagure ninja, and the merciless slaughter of his parents by their hands. However, despite his seemingly negative personality, he also has a more kinder and emotional side as well. He shows a friendly nature to many people he sees, even if it is someone he does not know. He can become pensive and feels a sense of bad foreboding or apprehension, such as one of his own friends being in danger. When his parents fall too much on his mind, he will fall into a temporary state of depression, refusing to speak to or interact with anyone until the depression fades. Abilities Kie's training by his father was very extensive, but difficult and challenging. He acquired the rank of "expert swordsman" in a matter of seven months. It can be also noted that this was done at a very young age, so it is possible his abilities with sword combat are well above that of other swordmasters. Battle Intellect Kie's own strategies are first formed by watching his opponent's movements carefully and figuring out a way to counter them. He prefers to disable or disarm a more stronger opponent by attacking their weakest spot (e.g aiming for and slicing off his/her hands). He isn't able to plan ahead of time very well, however, which gives a more intellectual enemy an easier advantage. Master Swordsman Skills Kie's hand speed along with elegant swings of his blade make him a formidable opponent at close range. His own body speed is well above the average shinobi, although not nearly as fast as taijutsu expert Rock Lee. The aim he has with his sword is almost accurate, and almost always hits the desired target; however, it can always be countered with a well-placed defense. Hand-To-Hand Expert Although not entirely a martial arts/taijutsu expert, Kie is highly skilled at close quarters combat, able to attack and block with his own fists. His hand-to-hand combat skills are moderately excellent, as shown in his attack of the Kirikagure Black Ops station. Chakra Manipulation Deficiency Since he does not have the proper training of a shinobi, nor can he properly manipulate chakra, Kie is unable to perform ninjutsu or genjutsu. Despite this, it is possible he has a large amount of it. simply dormant inside of his own body. Currently, he is training under the guidance of Sachi Urami and Ean Eromalc in order to unlock his own 'inner energy'. Category:Original Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Male Category:Male Category:Characters